


(Sugarfree) Strawberry Hibiscus Tea

by okjb



Series: Coffee shop AU drabbles [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, FLUFF AND CUTE, M/M, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum is whipped. Jinyoung gets hit on. and Yugyeom is finally dating(?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Sugarfree) Strawberry Hibiscus Tea

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i can't believe it took me this long to update.  
> i love writing these drabbles.  
> anyway, enjoy :)

Jaebum never thought he fit the image of a barista, especially one at Mark’s café. He usually scared people away with his stiff demeanor aka his resting bitch face as Jackson so kindly worded it. But when he was out of options and kicking himself for not finding a job, Mark stopped him on the street two years ago and offered him a job. At first Jaebum had told him to fuck off, but for one reason or another he found himself stumbling into the café and fell in love. With the actual café, the drinks, but more importantly with the most adorable barista with his even larger than life personality.

“So Bambam and I made up. I think we’re boyfriends now.” Yugyeom grins as he’s running up and down the café with a broom. Their Tuesday lunch rush hour had just past, so they had a good hour until any more customers arrived.

“You think?” Jinyoung almost laughs.

“Well it’s embarrassing to bring up. Like we’ve been best friends for life, and I’m not sure when that sort of changed to doing boyfriends stuff. But I’m happy with whatever we are.”

“I’m glad, it was getting awkward as fuck when you guys would work together. But if you need advice, you can always come to me.” Jaebum returns behind the bar after making sure the bathrooms were clean.

Whatever drink Jinyoung was drinking, was now covering the floor, and Yugyeom groaned but laughed along nonetheless.

“What the hell is so funny?” Jaebum scowled.

“You. Im Jaebum. Fucking Mr. It took centuries to actually ask out the boy I’ve been pinning over and only because I was jealous Jaebum giving advice? Please. He’s better off asking some random customer than you.” Jinyoung teases.  

“Wow rude as fuck. I’ll have you know me and Youngjae have made serious progress.”

“What? Kissing while you cuddle in bed? That’s fucking erotic stuff bro.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes and starts cleaning up the spilt coffee.

Jaebum could only scuff because yes, they did that a lot. He was never a cuddler but if Youngjae asked for cuddles, then he’d be the world’s greatest cuddle buddy. And the kisses. Don’t even get him started on Youngjae’s kisses. They were the sweetest, yet hottest kisses he’s ever had. He’d replace a good 2/3 of his meals with Youngjae’s lips.

“I think it’s cute. You guys are definitely hashtag relationship goals, for sure.” Yugyeom gives him a reassuring pat on the back and heads to the back to return the broom.  

 

The conversation ends when a small wave of customers arrive, and Jaebum doesn’t get the chance to admit that he and Youngjae have actually done some pretty sexy stuff. He’s glad though, because Jinyoung would just tease him until he got bored and Yugyeom would tell the entire crew and never hear the end of how he ruined cute and innocent Youngjae.

He washes a few milk jugs in the back and when he returns he hears the guys being friendly with a customer so he figures it’s one of their friends. He walks over to the register and finds Youngjae and Jooheon carrying grocery bags.

“I just got out of work, and was heading here anyway when I saw Youngjae nearly tip over with how many bags he’s carrying. I took some bags from him and he almost fell back from how scared he got.” Jooheon is laughing while Youngjae is pouting so cutely.

“I wasn’t scared, I just didn’t see you. You could’ve been a stranger who wanted to rob my bags.”  

“Why so many bags?” Yugyeom asks while peeking through a few.

Youngjae blushes as he makes eye contact with Jaebum. “Just.. dinner.”

“Oh shit. Someone’s getting laid.” Jooheon pats Youngjae’s back while everyone stares at Jaebum, who smiles and nods.

“We should probably go, the bags are a bit heavy. Bye guys. I’ll see you later Jaebumie. Make sure you’re not drinking sugary drinks, you’ve been eating too many midnight snacks. Which I’ll probably have to make sure you cut down on too.”

“I’m not I promise. And you’re right, I probably do. I’ll see you tonight cutie.” Jaebum leans over the counter and kisses Youngjae softly. The two workers go back to doing whatever is was they were doing and Jooheon just stares at the boyfriends with wide eyes.

“Wait, Jaebum is the guy you’re making dinner for. Wow, I didn’t expect that.” Jooheon looks dumbfounded as Youngjae is shoving him out the door. “Since when have you guys been fucking? Why hasn’t anyone told me-“ The door closes behind them, and Jaebum is sure Jooheon is bombarding Youngjae with questions.   

 

“Sorry, I can’t answer personal questions while on the clock.” Jinyoung kindly tells a customer, and Jaebum who just finished making a drink perks his ears up to listen better.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I just- I don’t normally hit on people this strongly, but I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve seen” The customer, who Jaebum recognizes as a regular (a handsome regular) blushes.

“That’s rather superficial, so sorry for not swooning over your compliment.”

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum flails his arms and mouths out.

“That’s not what I meant. I’ve been coming here for months now, and I think your personality is beautiful too.” The customer smiles and Jaebum nearly chokes. “You’re witty and clever, and honestly care about the people you work with. You say what you truly feel, even to customers and I admire that.” Jinyoung now at a loss of words, is only staring at the man with a calculating look.

“Wow. Well thank you. I still don’t feel comfortable giving you my number during work, but if you’re free, I clock out in an hour and we could go get ice cream or something.”

“Sure that’s great! Oh, I probably should’ve started with my name. I’m Shownu.”  

 

“You’re gonna hit that or?”

“Yugyeom! It’s just a date. No not even, we’re just going for ice cream oh my god.” Jinyoung punches Yugyeom while they restock in the back for the next shift.

“The one always condemning working relationships. S. M. H. You’re committing the greatest taboo of all Jinyoung, going out with a loyal customer, wait till I tell mark.” Jaebum can’t help take a jab at it too.

“You don’t want to start Jaebum, I’ll go tell Youngjae about that time you cried and made out with his nametag-“

“Alright. Fuck, it was a joke.”

“Oouuu, I wanna know the story behind that.” Yugyeom pouts and pleads Jinyoung. Jinyoung mumbles something, that’s probably an ‘I’ll tell you later’ but Jaebum just shrugs because fuck it, Youngjae’s already his boyfriend.

 

“Maybe because I don’t see you guys together a lot, but Jaebum you’re seriously whipped.” Yugyeom mumbles after handing a customer his drink. “Have a great day!” He calls out to the customer leaving. “Not even Jackson’s that whipped.” Yugyeom laughs.

“Yugyeom’s right. You’re pathetic.” Jinyoung adds. “Since the day I’ve meant you, you’ve been preaching how eating snacks at midnight is a necessity. You even have a damn Facebook page dedicated to ‘Midnight Snackers’ and now you cut down because Youngjae suggested. It’s incredible.”

“Man whatever. I’m going to make me a drink and ignore you two until we clock out.”

“Just not a sweet one, we can’t have your hubby getting after you.” Yugyeom chuckles while he runs to the back to escape the death glares Jaebum is sending the two. Jinyoung just shrugs and laughs it off, while he brews a new batch of tea for the day.

It was a hot day, so Jaebum knew exactly what he should make.  He decides to send his boyfriend a snap of him holding his drink. In the picture he’s smiling and holding a cup against his cheek that reads ‘Sugar free strawberry hibiscus tea’. He usually got bitter drinks such as black coffee or on hot days, iced coffee. But he felt like something sweet, something that would satisfy his craving for his boyfriend and his sweet tooth.


End file.
